


I Was Bit By the Whisper of a Soft Liar

by Longanimals



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bad Ending, Blackmail, Body Hair, Choking, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Filming, Humiliation, Impact Play, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Maledom, Missionary Position, Muscles, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: A new transfer student arrives with edited pictures of Asahina having sex with strange men. He uses these to blackmail her best friend, Sakura, into doing whatever he wants her to do. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Ogami Sakura/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Was Bit By the Whisper of a Soft Liar

The bell rings, telling everyone that class has ended. Sakura is about to leave and walk to her next class with Asahina just like any other day when a new transfer student blocks her path.

“Can I help you?” she asks simply.

“Yes, you can. I’ve heard a lot about you, Ogami-senpai. I know about you and your family, and especially about your strict code of honor,” the student replies. He’s about two feet shorter than her, more than most people are, with dark skin, glasses, and a thin frame. By Sakura’s guess, he’s a first year student while she and Asahina are third years. He looks so unassuming and ordinary that she honestly didn’t even know that he was there.

Sakura furrows her brow. “Who are you?”

“My name is Ryo Hazama. I’ve been studying your movements, your allies, your...weaknesses.”

Sakura folds her arms and shifts her legs into a subtle fighting stance. _This man is radiating negative energy..._ “What do you mean ‘weaknesses’?”

He grins and pulls out his phone. After a few taps, he turns it and holds it up to her. Sakura can’t believe her eyes. It’s a picture of Aoi, her best friend, completely naked and surrounded by naked men. He swipes to the right, showing the Ultimate Swimmer sucking one of the men’s dicks while stroking two other ones off. He swipes again after Sakura has just enough time to burn the image into her mind. Image after image of Aoi in a number of compromising positions, all of them involving having sex with a swarm of strange men.

Finally, the gallery comes to an end. “...Why are you showing this to me?” Sakura asks bluntly. Aoi’s sex life is none of her business, of course, but why does this random student have all of these pictures?

“Because they aren’t real. Every image I’ve just shown you has been skillfully edited by yours truly,” he brags, pushing up his glasses and sneering.

Sakura squints her eyes menacingly. “Why, you…! What could she have done to you to deserve such a horrible thing?!”

Ryo backs away a few steps. “Ah, ah, ah! You didn’t let me finish. You’re going to obey my every whim, no matter how depraved or humiliating it is. If you refuse, I’ll post these photos online and they’ll spread like wildfire. Nobody will know that they’re fake, except for you, me...and Asahina-senpai.”

The Ultimate Martial Artist raises her fists. “That’s it! You’re going…!”

“What are you gonna do? Beat me within an inch of my life? I’ll still post the pictures. Kill me? Your code of honor wouldn’t let you. No, your only option here is to obey me.”

He didn’t even flinch when Sakura postured at him. He glares smugly at her. She grits her teeth and lowers her fists. She has no choice.

The boy grins with malicious triumph. “There we go. Glad to see you’re being sensible.”

“Hey, Sakura! You comin’ or not?!” Asahina’s voice calls out from the exit to the classroom.

Sakura winces when she hears her voice. The images of her naked body...They looked so real…

“Yes, just give me one moment.”

“Come to the library during lunch period. Our little journey starts there,” Ryo says, reaching around and grabbing her tight ass.

“You’ll pay for this…”

* * *

The next day, Sakura walks through the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy. Her face is glazed with a light coating of sweat and her eyes dart suspiciously around from side to side. None of the students notice her; by now they’re used to the sight of a gigantic woman covered in battle scars and sleeveless schoolgirl uniform. However, what they don’t know is that underneath her clothing she’s wearing pink lace panties and a microkini. Every step she takes makes the straps dig deeper into her skin. She winces in pain in shame. A warrior like her is supposed to wear form-fitting sports bras, not excessively lewd underwear!

This is all that boy Ryo’s doing. He demanded her to wear these, and he said that he would be checking up on her in between classes to make sure she wasn’t cheating. To make matters worse, he’s forcing her to use three vibrators for the entire school day; a short, fat one in her ass, a skinny one in her pussy, and a bullet vibe taped to her clit. For the time being they’re turned off, but Ryo demonstrated that he has the remote control to all three vibrators and he’ll be turning them on and off at random times. She put the toys in herself. She’ll be damned if she let this creep see her vagina before Kenshiro or Asahina!

Getting them in was far from easy, though. Her abdominal muscles are practically made out of steel at this point, and the fact that she’s still a virgin doesn’t help. Still, she enters her first period classroom and sits down next to Asahina, just like she always does.

“Morning, Sakura. Are you okay?” she asks, immediately noticing the uncomfortable expression on her friend’s face.

“Oh, yes. I’m fine. I just...stayed up late last night training.”

The Ultimate Swimmer furrows her brow. It’s obvious that she isn’t buying the story, but the bell rings before she can press the issue any further. The teacher walks in and prepares to start the lesson. Sakura’s eyes trail over to Ryo sitting in the row in front of her. Still wearing that smug expression, he waves the controller for the vibrators. She grits her teeth, using all of her willpower to not jump and strangle him right there, but she resists. She repeats _This is for Asahina..._ in her head like a mantra.

The minutes drag on, so bloated with tension that they feel like hours. Sakura’s mind is so preoccupied with when Ryo will activate the vibrators that she can’t even hear what the teacher is saying. Finally, after eight suspense-filled minutes, Ryo turns the knob for her anal vibe up to _low_. The alien sensation hits Sakura like a truck. She’s never had anything inside of her ass before, and now it’s being spread a solid inch and a half thanks to this toy. She grits her teeth, trying to keep her composure. Her blackmailer gives her about two minutes to get accustomed to the newfound sensation before turning the one in her pussy up to _medium_. Beads of sweat roll down Sakura’s face. She summons all of her honed strength and discipline, controlling herself with deep, steady breaths through her nose. For a second, she starts to worry about the noise the vibrators make, but she shrugs it off, unable to afford breaking her concentration for a second. _This is for Asahina...This is for Asahina…_ she repeats in her mind in time with her breathing.

Just as she starts to adapt to the situation, however, Ryo changes things once again. He turns the vibe in her pussy down to _low_ , the one in her ass up to _medium_ and the one on her clit to _low_. Her monklike focus is shattered. She physically grips the desk and starts breathing conspicuously through her mouth.

“Sakura, are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Asahina asks, whispering so the teacher can’t hear her.

“I’m...fine…” she stammers, her voice breaking.

For the rest of the class period, Ryo continued to fiddle with the settings on the remote, timing it just right so that he would get the biggest reaction out of the woman. By the time class is over, there are scratch marks on Sakura’s desk from how hard she was gripping it. The rest of the class shuffles out save for her, Ryo, and Asahina, who’s waiting for her by the door.

“You bastard...Damn you…” she spits when he approaches her.

“Lift your skirt.”

“What?!”

“I said lift your skirt. Prove to me that you’re still wearing those panties that I generously gifted to you.”

She glances towards Asahina, who taps her foot impatiently with a worried expression on her face. “Not right now...She’ll see…”

He grins deviously. “I don’t care. Lift your skirt and show me your panties.”

“Grrr…”

The Ultimate Martial Artist grabs one side of her skirt and lifts it up, carefully angling it so that Ryo can see while Aoi can’t. Her scarred, muscular thighs are shown in all of their glory, as well as her lewd panties. Visible outlines can be seen where the vibrators displace the tight-fitting underwear as well as a large dark spot.

“Well, well, well. Seems like you didn’t hate it as much as you thought you did,” he says smugly.

Sakura says nothing. She just lowers her skirt and walks towards the door, mentally preparing herself for her next class. A shiver runs up her spine. If every period is as miserable as the first one, she honestly doesn’t think she can make it.

* * *

The rest of the day passes in a similar fashion. Go to class, be completely at the mercy of Ryo’s sick little game, then prove to him that she’s still wearing her panties. The only time he does anything different is at the end of the day when he says “Meet me in this hallway in twenty minutes, once everyone is out of the school.”

She doesn’t know what he’s up to, but she knows that it can’t be anything good. Nevertheless, she comes up with a crappy, transparent excuse to get Asahina to walk home without her and stays behind. She waits in the classroom for twenty minutes, watching her peers shuffle out of the building until the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy are deserted, save for her and Ryo. When the time comes, she walks out into the hallway and sees her tormentor.

“What do you want?”

“Ohh, right to the point, huh? Well then, I know that you’ve just been getting hornier and hornier from all my vibrators’ teasing, am I right? I took extra care into making sure that they were never on long enough for you to cum. I bet your body’s just _screaming_ at you for an orgasm.”

Her eyes widen with fury. “And just who the hell do you think I am?! Some back alley, two yen whore?!”

“Oh, of course not. If you were, you would’ve came buckets already.”

Sakura loses her patience. She thrusts an arm out against the wall, forming a slight crack in the solid concrete.

“Get. To. The. Point.”

“Jeez, fine. I was gonna say that you don’t deserve an orgasm yet, but you still have to give me one. Just not in so many words, of course.”

Her eye twitches. “ _Give_ you an orgasm?”

“Well, yeah. What, you honestly didn’t think that a high school boy blackmailing a woman wouldn’t use her for sex?”

“But...I can’t...Kenshiro...and Asahina…” she stammers, looking away in shame.

Ryo just grins and pulls out his phone. He already has the faked images of Aoi ready to be posted, and his thumb is hovering over the “send” button.

“Gah! Alright! Just...Just no vaginal. I need to save myself...for Kenshiro…”

“Fine by me, at least for now. Take off your shirt.”

Sakura begrudgingly follows his orders. She looks down at the microkini, straining to keep in her broad, muscular chest, and flushes in embarrassment.

“Mm, that looks so good on you, Ogami-senpai.”

“Don’t utter my family name, scum.”

“Okay then, what do you want me to call you? Slut? Gyaru? _Disappointment?_ ”

The last word stabs Sakura right through her heart. She visibly shudders, but steels herself after a moment.

“Great. Lift your arm, slut.”

She obeys. Her tormentor licks his lips and stands on his tippy toes so he can bury his face in her armpit. He inhales deeply, the thick musk of her concentrated sweat shooting straight to his brain and acting as the most powerful aphrodisiac he can imagine. Immediately, he sprouts an erection, but he still sticks his tongue out and starts lapping up the sweat from her armpit, basking in the way her thick bush of white hair tickles his nose when he breathes in.

Sakura closes her eyes and curses herself. How could this happen to her? How could she become the subject of blackmail for some sick fetishist like him? She can’t even see his head over her massive bicep. If she wanted to, she could just close her arm and pop his head like a grape…

Before she can entertain this thought, however, Ryo pulls his head from her armpit. Wordlessly, he undoes his belt and pulls down his pants, freeing his fully erect cock. Sakura looks down at it and blinks. She’s not impressed by its length, although it is a very good size, but by the fact that it’s simply _there_.

“Get down and suck. Now.”

Sakura squats down until she’s eye level with his dick. _If I squat instead of kneel, maybe I can get at least SOMETHING productive out of this whole ordeal…_ Her blackmailer grabs his cock and slaps her in the face with it. She growls, but swallows her anger.

“Just get this over with.”

She opens her mouth and seals her lips around the tip of his dusky cock. She’s the greatest martial artist in the world, but when it comes to sex, Sakura is a complete amateur. All she has to go off of is the lewd mangas she borrowed from Asahina, so she has no idea where to even start with something like this. Slowly, she pushes her head down further onto his length. It doesn’t take long for his crown to brush against her uvula, making her gag and force the dick out of her mouth.

“Ugh, you have no technique. My hand feels better than your mouth,” he scoffs disapprovingly.

She coughs. “Is that so? Then why don’t you just go jerk off and leave me alone.”

“Nah, I got a better idea.”

Before Sakura has a chance to speak, he grabs the back of her head and forces his cock down her throat. Her eyes widen and she coughs as her nose is forced into Ryo’s thick nest of black pubic hair. He holds her head in place with an impressive amount of force, tightly weaving his fingers into her flowing white hair. With his free hand, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. She looks directly at it and lets out a muffled scream, trying to pull her head away from his cock, but it’s no use. There’s a bright flash and a snicker from her tormentor. He now has photographic evidence of getting a blowjob from the Ultimate Martial Artist.

Sakura feels like she’s going to puke.

While her mind is still reeling, he starts to force her head back and forth along his cock, slapping his balls against the underside of her chin and using her like a cheap onahole. “Mmm, fuck yes...That’s it…” he groans in a lecherous tone. She glares up at him, her eyes dripping with poison.

After a few minutes of violent throatfucking, Ryo leans his head back against the wall and groans. He forces Sakura to kiss his pubic mound once more and cums straight down her throat. She gags, but it’s no use. She simply has to accept the alien feeling of getting her stomach filled with cum.

Finally, he releases the back of her head. She pulls off of his dick in an instant, coughing and spitting. “That was vile! Disgusting! How could you do something so horrid to a woman?!”

“You’d be surprised how many whores enjoy that kinda thing.”

“Hmph. I doubt they’d enjoy it with _you_.”

Ryo grins smugly and pulls his pants up. “Well, that’s all for today.”

“Thank you for sparing me,” she spits, packing as much spite into her words as she physically can.

They turn away from each other and exit from different doors. Sakura can’t wait to get these damn vibrators out of her and put on some real clothes…

* * *

The next day proves to be very similar to the one previous. She had to wear the same embarrassing underwear, Ryo tortured her with the vibrators, and Asahina gets more and more worried about her best friend with each passing minute. Finally, last period comes. By now, Sakura has become scarily used to the situation. _As long as Ryo doesn’t change anything too drastically, I should be able to make it,_ she tells herself.

The first half of the class period passes without any issues. However, when there’s about fifteen minutes before the day ends, Ryo turns all three vibrators up to _high_. Sakura’s eyes widen and she drops her pencil. He hasn’t been this daring until now. She audibly groans in pain and grips her chest. A few heads turn towards her, namely Asahina’s. Ryo doesn’t look at her, but she can still feel his smug grin burning into her.

“Sakura…” Asahina starts, her voice filled with concern.

“No…” is all she can say in reply.

Ryo doesn’t turn the vibrators down until the period ends. For twenty solid minutes, Sakura had to sit there and suffer while the three toys tore her to pieces. It was one of the hardest challenges she’s ever had to overcome during her time as a martial artist, and, as ashamed as she is to admit it, she failed. When the fifteen minute mark hit, Sakura felt a wave of extreme pleasure and relief wash over her body. In that moment, she stopped gritting her teeth, tore down all forms of resistance she had set up around herself and just let go. However, the second that it passed, she went right back to resisting, now cursing herself for allowing herself to have an orgasm in public, next to her best friend, caused by the perverted wishes of a scumbag.

As soon as the bell rings, Sakura gets a text. She pulls out her phone and sees _”Come to the front gate immediately. We’re going to the dojo.”_ from an unknown number. Confused, she lifts her head and sees Ryo staring dead into her eyes, holding up his phone. It takes her a second for her vision to come into focus, but she sees the exact same text message on his screen that she just saw on hers, only from the perspective of the sender.

She sighs. “Aoi, I’m sorry, but I have to go to the dojo today. My family just said there’s an emergency and I have to be there as soon as I can.”

“Oh…Call me when you can, okay?” she says, her voice somber.

Sakura forces herself to smile. “Yes, of course.”

The Ultimate Martial Artist stands up and walks out the classroom door, making her way to the front gates. Asahina stands up and starts to follow suit, but stops when she notices a large pool of clear liquid on top of Sakura’s chair. Her face instinctively contorts with disgust, and she walks out the door, her mind swirling with thoughts about what could be wrong with Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and Ryo stand in the middle of her family dojo. Before they entered, he demanded that she change out of her school uniform and into what she usually wore when training. However, she had to keep the shameful lingerie on underneath. Thankfully, he allowed her to take the vibrators out, but she takes little comfort in that fact.

She folds her arms, the tight underwear making it impossible for her to even pretend that she’s training. She’s wearing her gi, emblazoned with the characters for “Ogami” on the back of it, as well as her hard-earned black belt, but they weigh heavily upon her skin like a burden of shame.

“I assume we aren’t here to do any training?” she asks spitefully.

He doesn’t say anything. Instead, he walks over to the wall on their right. There’s an expertly-carved cherry table there, the top of which is lined with candles and incense. Behind it are the characters for “Ogami”, gazing down at Sakura hatefully. Ryo pulls out his phone and sets it up on top of the table, with the camera pointing towards her.

“You’re now being recorded. I’ve been dying to get some real porn of one of the Ultimates so I don’t have to fake it all the time.”

Sakura growls, making a mental note to smash that phone against the wall when they’re done. Ryo walks back over to her and takes off her gi, revealing the shameful lingerie struggling to cover her muscular form. Sakura knows what’s coming next, so rather than wait for him to take off her underwear, she decides to do it for him. With a single flex of her thighs and shoulders, the restraints on the lingerie are torn to shreds, and fall to the floor. Her dark-skinned, obscenely muscular figure is exposed in all of its glory. Her breasts and ass would look pretty supple on a woman of a more reasonable figure, but her body is just so overflowing with muscles that they overshadow both, making her breasts little more than slightly softer portions of flesh capped by dark brown nipples. Unlike Asahina, who has to shave constantly because of her swimming, Sakura has a fairly large white bush around her entire pussy, with a rectangular mark where the skin is visible due to the tape from the clit vibe.

Soon, Ryo has all of his clothes off as well, his cock standing at attention. “Alright, let’s get started. You already sucked me off, so now you’re gonna do the other end,” he says, turning around.

“What do you mean the ‘other end’?”

He sighs. “Do I really have to spell it out for you? Squat down and lick my asshole, whore!”

Her muscles bulge out in anger, but she acquiesces. She buries her nose in his foul-smelling asscrack and begrudgingly sticks out her tongue. She drags it along his asshole, absorbing the bitter taste of his backdoor. Her face contorts in disgust, but she soldiers onward all the same.

“Oh fuck yeah...That’s the stuff…” Ryo moans. He starts stroking his cock with one hand and shoving Sakura’s head deeper into his ass with the other. Her tongue accidentally slips past his backdoor and into his asshole. She reflexively tries to pull her head back, but to no avail. Cursing him, she lashes her tongue around the inside of his asshole, using her unintentionally-toned tongue muscles to stimulate his weakest points.

After a few more minutes of humiliating her, Ryo releases his grasp on the back of her head. Sakura immediately pulls away, holding her throat and coughing. “That was absolutely rancid! How can you even think about doing something like that to a woman?!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you pick me up?”

“Pick you up?” She scoffs. “I could break you like a toothpick, little boy.”

He ignores her last comment. “Alright, just pick me up and flip me upside down.”

Sakura hooks her elbows underneath her tormentor’s armpits and lifts him off of the ground with almost no effort. She turns him upside-down and repositions her arms so that they’re wrapped around his waist. His dick hits her square in the nose, and she growls.

“Now what?”

“You don’t know what a 69 is? You suck me off while I eat you out.”

“What?! No! I don’t give you permission to touch my-oohhh…”

Before she can finish her sentence, Ryo seals his lips around her clit and starts teasing it with his tongue. He awkwardly jerks his hips, trying to tell Sakura to get started. She sighs and opens her mouth, letting his shaft fall inside. It’s a much different sensation than last time, since he’s upside-down and she’s the one in control now. She takes an experimental lick of his shaft. It’s not as gross tasting as she remembers...She licks it a few more times, her lips positioned about halfway down his length. Ryo lets out a muffled moan into her clit, the vibrations sending a shiver up her spine, and explodes in her mouth without any warning. Her eyes widen and she immediately pulls her head back, spitting out all of his cum.

Ryo pulls his head away from her pussy. “You’ve gotten better, but it would’ve felt better if you swallowed again.”

Sakura drops him onto the floor headfirst. She knows that it won’t end well for her, but damn it felt good to get any kind of revenge.

“Ow…” he mutters, rubbing his head and standing up. “Oh, you little bitch! You’ll pay for that! Hands and knees, now!”

Her expression unchanging, she complies, presenting her muscular ass to the blackmailer. She’s so tall that Ryo barely has to move his body at all; his dick is just naturally lined up with her crotch. He grabs his cock and presses the crown against her asshole. Sakura winces.

“Well, if you’re so insistent on not losing your virginity, how about I just use this hole instead?”

“W-Wait! You can’t! That’s...That’s depraved!”

But her protests fall on deaf ears. Ryo spits directly onto her backdoor and, with a little effort, slides the tip of his cock inside, violating Sakura in a way she couldn’t have dreamed of. She screams in pain while her tormentor moans in pleasure.

“Fuck! Your asshole is strangling my dick!”

He tries to push in deeper, but it’s no use. Being the strongest human on the planet, Sakura’s glute muscles are stronger than titanium, and the only reason that he was able to go as far as he did was because of the lubricating saliva. He spits again, and it slides straight past her backdoor, giving him another inch of her asshole. She groans again, unable to think of anything more humiliating than what she’s going through right now.

Ryo only lasts about another minute. Even if his cock wasn’t sensitive from just getting a blowjob, Sakura’s asshole is so tight he fears it might rip his dick off when he tries to pull out. The unbearable squeezing on his crown finally proves to be too much and he blows his load inside her asshole. It immediately floods back out, as her anal canal simply refuses to open up for anything.

The blackmailer pulls out and sighs. “Phew, that was certainly different, but not quite what I was looking for. I think I need to use your pussy after all.”

“N-No, please...I beg you...That’s for Kenshiro and Asahina…”

“Shut up and get on your back! You know what happens if you disobey!”

Sakura swallows and complies, tears rolling down her face. She stares her tormentor dead in the face as he kneels down and lines his cock up with the entrance to her pussy. He grins maliciously and coats his shaft in the shameful precum leaking out of her. She closes her eyes and turns her head to the side. Finally, Ryo pushes his cock inside of her, forever robbing her of her purity. She winces. It’s not as physically painful as it was with her ass, but the emotional anguish leaves scars that she’ll never be able to recover from. Her hymen broke long ago from some rigorous training, so there’s no blood, but she’s still unbelievably tight. He’s jabbering on with some humiliating insults, but Sakura simply doesn’t care anymore. Using the natural lubricant that was already coating her pussy, he’s able to bottom out inside of her. As if on some deranged power high, he seals his hand around the leathery skin on her throat. He’s so weak that she can’t even feel it unless she’s looking straight at it. _How could I let myself be beaten by such a pathetic creature?_ is one of the many ashamed thoughts rolling around in her head.

He’s only able to get his entire cock in and out of her slit three times before he cums. He moans and explodes inside of her, filling up her womb with a healthy load of virile cum. She’s broken out of her stupor and she pushes him off of her body.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DIDN’T YOU PULL OUT?!”

Ryo says nothing. He just smirks and puts his clothes back on, grabs his phone, and leaves. Sakura lays in the dojo, stunned and crying that a monster just impregnated her.

* * *

The next day, Ryo did nothing to torment her. She didn’t have to wear any vibrators or lewd underwear. He didn’t even talk to her for the whole day. Maybe he does have a shred of human decency after all?

After school, she sits with Asahina in their favorite bubble tea cafe. “I’m so happy that you’re feeling better, Sakura. I really wish you’d tell me what happened in the past two days, but I’m still glad that it’s over,” her friend says warmly.

Sakura forces a smile. “Yes, it’s all over.”

Suddenly, Asahina gets a ping on her phone. She pulls it out and looks at the screen, confused. “It’s a video from an unknown number,” she explains.

She presses play on the video. Sakura’s eyes widen and she drops her tea when she hears the audio coming out of Asahina’s phone.

_“You’re now being recorded. I’ve been dying to get some real porn of one of the Ultimates so I don’t have to fake it all the time.”_

Her friend watches in utter confusion. “S-Sakura...What is this?”

But Sakura can’t respond. She just puts her head in her hands and starts crying. Her heart falls into despair as the video drags on, forcing her to relive each painstaking second of her own humiliation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
